Difficult Choices
by Subject87
Summary: Zorpox is loose after the events of Crossing the Line 2 and it's up to Kim to stop him, but will she have to make one of the most difficult choices of her career as a crime fighter?


The red headed heroine stood in Global Justice headquarters outside of the interrogative rooms where Ron's _No, Zorpox's , _she mentally corrected herself, second in command sat. Despite being in league with the blue skinned villain this boy looked nervous. He was a pale teenager no older than seventeen with hazel eyes and blond hair so pale it almost looked white.

He was wearing a red t-shirt with a golden number 8 on it, probably for a sports team or something, and baggy blue jeans. The boy in question was skinny, just a little skinnier than Ron, and tall. "Let me have a crack at him." Kim finally said.

"Absolutely not." The director of Global justice said, "You're too close to this case as it is."

The teen heroine grit her teeth, while the director had a point it still ate at her that she was powerless to help her boyfriend who was trapped within his own mind by his evil alter ego. _It' s all my fault _She thought numbly.

She had been careless and gotten Ron caught up in a conspiracy with a new villain, who was now dead, named Dr. Murphy who had been a specialist in nanotechnology and had poisoned her, sending Ron on a quest to find the doctor and get a cure to save her. Unfortunately everything has a price and for her boyfriend it had been crossing that line and taking a life, which had set Zorpox free.

"And now, three months later, this is our only clue.." She muttered to herself. "Director you've got to let me go in there."

"Absolutely not."

Kim groaned and, out of frustration, punched the wall "I'm going back to my quarters, see if Wade can find me a lead." she growled.

Once she had learned of Zorpox's return she'd warned her family, and Ron's, that he could come for them and they were going to be moved by Global Justice, Currently Dr. Director was the only one who knew where they were.

* * *

The hours went by with nothing and Kim was starting to get more frustrated with each passing moment. Finally, around 1 am, she snuck out of her room and headed to the holding cells, she knew exactly where he was being held as she had watched (very closely) when they'd brought him in.

The teenager was sleeping when she approached the cell, "Wade, can you open the door?" she asked, looking at the wrist kimmunicator.

"Are you insane?" The young genius asked, "Hack into Global Justice?"

"You don't seem to understand, I have to find Ron."

"Kim..."

"I _have _to." She said firmly.

Wade finally sighed in defeat, "Fine but this is on you."

"It always is."

The energy barrier flickered for a moment before disappearing completely, "Where is he?" she asked simply.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about."

If there is one thing Kim didn't want to hear right now it was "I don't know." She grabbed the stuttering teen's hair and yanked him up to her level; he may have been taller but she was stronger, "That's not what I want to hear." She practically growled.

"I-I'm sorry, but he didn't tell me anything... He knew I'd tell and he doesn't want you finding him yet."

"What do you mean yet?"

It was then he realized his mistake, "I can't tell you... I can't.."

She shook her head and slipped her gloved hand down to his hand and gripped his first three fingers firmly, "I'm sorry to hear that..." she muttered and twisted until she heard a crack. As he screamed she smirked, "Are you still gonna play it quiet?"

"Y-yes please god leave me alone..."

"I can't do that.." she said softly, "You have something I need."

"W-What?" he asked, sobbing now, "What do I have?!"

She knew she didn't have long before someone heard him, "Information..." she growled.

"F-Fine.. I'll talk."

"That's better."

"He's in that old docs place... He walks about it sometimes, the one that poisoned you."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I do, he still talks about you... How he loves you."

Kim felt her heart skip a beat but she didn't allow herself to focus on that, "Where _is_ Murphy's lab?" she asked.

"Oh please... D-Don't hurt me." He said, "I was just trying to be cool I didn't want.."

"I don't care." She said, "Where is he?!"

He finally broke, blabbering the exact location of the lab, how he'd just been trying to stall her by lying and she left him in his cell, "Wade." She said as she exited the cell, "Lock him in for Global Justice to deal with."

The young genius typed away on his keyboard, "Kim? What're you gonna do?"

"Whatever it takes." She responded. But before she called in a ride there was one thing the redheaded heroine needed to do: get her gadgets. The trail to the armory was a simple one, and it was all to easy for Wade to hack the doors. Inside was some of Global Justice's experimental prototypes.

"You'd better grab everything you can." The young genius said before disconnecting. Kim grabbed her back pack, she never left without it, and filled it with things like EMP grenades, a laser disguised as lipstick based on Wade's original design, and a electronic lock pick.

* * *

Luckily for Kim a lot of people owed her favors so getting to the now deceased doctor's lab was, as the redheaded heroine would say, no big. The first thing she noticed once she landed, she'd parachuted down, was there seemed to be no guards around, so either Zorpox was really expecting her or he was really stupid, she was betting on the second one.

She snuck through the grounds, using some of the taller grass for cover, and stopped when she sat the two creatures guarding the doors. They were big, pale, and looked like they could crush her easily. _Think this through Kimmie... You can't help Ron if you're crushed by one of them. _The thought gave her pause, was she starting to doubt herself? Was it because it was Ron in there? If it had been Drakken she would have been inside the lair by now.

"Don't think of him as Ron, think of him as Zorpox." She told herself, "And he's just another Villain you need to stop... Don't torture yourself Kim, don't do it." The red headed college student quietly snuck around to the back and with a well placed elbow knocked out the first guard and moved to round house kick the second only to have her leg caught. "Can... We talk about this a little?" she asked as she was spun around and slammed into the wall of the building.

"Guess not." She said in a daze as she slid down the wall to the ground. The second guard awoke, his eyes glowing a bright blue, "Wade.." she said urgently into the kimmunicator , "I need a way to beat these guys, _now_." As she got up one of the guard charged so she quickly rolled out of the way, "Any day now Wade." she muttered as she launched herself at the nearest creature, landing a kick to it's head.

"Stupid... things." she muttered.

"Kim!" Came the urgent voice of Wade through her kimmunicator "Ron- I mean Zorpox has adapted Murphy's nanobot technology to make these guards."

"So that's why my kicks did nothing?"

"Pretty much, I need you to get a scan of one of them using the kimmunicator."

She nodded "Give me a minute." The two nano-creatures jumped towards her and she rolled out of the way and began the scan.

"Almost got it..." Wade said, typing away on his computer. "Okay, got it... There's a central processing unit, like a computer, you need to find a way to shut it down." The screen went black and Kim took a deep breath.

"Well, that's easier said then done."she muttered with a sigh. The young heroine brought up the blue prints Wade had sent her and pinpointed the exact location of each CPU; one in the middle of the spine and one in the foot. The one in the spine wouldn't be a problem; the foot, however, would be difficult. Kim somersaulted over the first guard and planted a swift kick to the spot where the CPU lay just beneath the out skin and a blue spark shot out. "Now for the foot.."

With a grunt and a howl of pain the creature brought his fists down to create a shock wave that knocked the teen heroine back, stunning her. She reached into her backpack, which was slightly smashed due to her landing on her back, and pulled out two EMP grenades. "Here goes nothing." she muttered and pulled the pin and tossed.

Wade's face showed up on the screen but before he could say something the grenade's exploded; creating a EMP field that short circuited the the two nano creatures and destroying her wrist kimmunicator. "Well that's taken care of.." she muttered before heading inside the lair.

The door swung down once she was inside and Zorpox's voice came through the intercom system "Kimberly Ann Possible! You may have defeated those two imbeciles... But you have yet to face me, and don't forget I know every little detail about you... I am your best friend after all, I _am _your boyfriend."

"No, Ron's my boyfriend not you." She muttered.

"Same thing really."

"No! Ron is good, you're evil."

"Good and evil are so cliché Kimberly Ann Possible, I will show you that good and evil don't exist." The line went dead and Kim was left to find Zorpox.

The lab was an complicated series of tunnels that left the red headed woman frustrated, with no communication with Wade she was completely on her own. Finally she came across a door where she could hear Zorpox mumbling to himself. "I've got you now..." she muttered as the doors swung open.

"Ah Kimberly Ann Possible, you are so eager to find me, why is that?"

"Because I'm going to stop you and save Ron."

"Your insistence that I'm not Ron hurts my feelings."

"Ron is good, honorable, sweet, and well... goofy. You're none of those things."

"But I am Ron, I am Ron's dark side, his jealousy and hatred come to light... Therefore I am Ron."

She tried not to let his words get to her but what if he had a point? What if he really was just Ron with no inhibitions? Could she accept her best friend and boyfriend's dark side? He'd accepted hers after all, after he'd recovered from being poisoned she had told him everything, how she had interrogated Shego and almost seriously injured her, what she had done to Drakken, and he had accepted it. _Shut up Kim _She mentally scolded herself, _Of course you can accept it_. "I'm taking you down Zorpox, I'm getting my boyfriend back."

"Very well, I suppose, Y'know I can hear him... In my head, crying for you. He's asking why you won't just kill him. Will you do that for him? Can you do that? Can you kill him, kill me, and protect the world?"

"I don't have to kill you, I just have to arrest you."

"You think that I'm just going to sit by and let you arrest me? Let Global Justice seal me back in this imbeciles mind?!" He was practically shouting now, she knew she'd gotten under his skin, "I'm never going back, you're going to have to kill me." With a laugh he walked over to the central control station and hit a button, summoning three of the nano tech monsters she's faced earlier.

"You should know by now I know how to take these down." She said with a cocky smirk.

"Indeed? Without Wade what exactly will you do? I was watching, I know the kimmunicator has been fried, along with everything in your gear."

"Oh? You think so?" she asked curiously.

"Unless... Global Justice has done something to your pack haven't they?!"

"Yup, it's a prototype meant to protect the contents from practically anything; including an EMP blast."

Zorpox laughed again, he tended to do that a lot, "Very clever Kimberly Anne Possible, but I am still smarter than you, never forget that!"

"Maybe so, but I'm still going to arrest you Zorpox." She reached around into her pack and grabbed the last EMP grenade, "This should take out your entire command center if I place it right." she guessed as she primed it. The grenade began to glow a bright blue and she rolled it into the center of the room. The three guards, being more brawn than brains, looked down and reached for it as it went off, enveloping the room in a EMP field before detonating; frying the computers and the nano guards. One of the computers exploded, sending Kim and Zorpox back into the concrete walls.

The dazed heroine stood, her hand sliding up to her head and coming back with drips of blood "Perfect." she muttered dryly and stumbled over to Zorpox who was slumped up against the wall, his head also bleeding. She reached into her backpack and grabbed a pair of old fashioned handcuffs and cuffed the blue skinned villain. "Now." She said as she pulled him to his feet, "We just need a ride out of here... Too bad my cellphone was in my pocket and got fried with everything else.

Just then the sound of a helicopter was heard and Kim sighed "What now.." she muttered but luckily for her it was Global Justice. Dr. Director stepped out and scowled at Kim, "We got directions from Wade when your Kimmunicator went down."

Kim attempted a puppy dog pout but her head was pounding, "Got him." she said weakly.

The director of Global justice just sighed and turned to two agents behind her, "Bring him in... We'll see he gets all the help he needs." Kim followed the agent's into the helicopter, "I'll set you free Ron, I promise." she muttered to the restrained villain across from her.

* * *

_Six months later_

Ron flexed his muscles and sighed happily, he'd been restrained for the last six months just in case Zorpox broke out again but now he was free, the therapy had been torture. They'd talked about everything from him killing Murphy to how he felt about being the side kick (A role he in fact loved). He was anxious to see Kim and Rufus as they hadn't let him see anyone since he'd been imprisoned. Sure enough the redhead and naked mole rat were waiting for him as he stepped out of the containment area though the director of was talking to them and she didn't seem happy.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Director asked.

"Yes."

The one eyed woman shook her head, "I hope you change your mind, the world will need you." She said before walking away.

"What was that all about?" The blonde asked curiously.

"I retired."

"From Global Justice?"

The redhead smiled, "From the hero business, no big... I just can't handle it anymore. I'm ready to settle down and become a normal girl."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then, let's be normal." He said happily. Team Possible may have retired from the hero business, but the future was looking brighter for the three of them, and they couldn't wait to see what came next.

* * *

**note: **Well here it is! the finale to my Crossing the Line series, I hope the readers like it and I would like to thank Rider v3 Stoppable for reminding me I needed to finish the story. I hope you find this a fitting end for Kim and Ron, and I hope you enjoy whatever I write next. I don't own Kim Possible or anything related, please Read and review!


End file.
